


Netflix and ...Zzz

by purpletophat (flyingluminaries)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Fanart, Fluff, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Romance, Young Sendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingluminaries/pseuds/purpletophat
Summary: The one where Shiro is a freshman at Garrison State University and Sendak is an alien exchange student. Falling into each other’s orbit was the last thing either of them expected, but here they are on a first date, chocolate and movies and all. Featuring Shiro’s ugly old college couch™.





	Netflix and ...Zzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yolo_SwaGinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_SwaGinz/gifts).



> Fanart for the Shendak central Valentine's super secret exchange! The original prompt asked for broke college students Shiro and Sendak, Netflix, a sad old couch, and chocolate.

              


End file.
